1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deflection yoke for a cathode-ray tube or other devices using electron beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cathode-ray tubes are provided with deflection yokes. A typical deflection yoke has terminals to which the leads from deflection coils are soldered.
During the transportation of deflection yokes from a factory, they tend to be exposed to vibrations. In some cases, vibrations break a lead at a position near a solder surface.